Keep forgetting
by hinata3487
Summary: Lucy :Thinking back when we got together, I would have never thought that we would have broken up. But thats all in the past so why cant I forget you? Gray :I keep asking myself that same question over and over. Graylu :I just cant seem to find the anwser
1. Ch 1: Saying Goodbye is hard

_**Gray: hinata3487 wanted us to tell you that nothing in this story belongs to her**_

_**Lucy: And if it was hers she would have alot of things changed so that all the couples she likes would happen**_

_**Hinata3487: damn right i would**_

_**Lucy: What the hell are you doing here**_

_**Hinata3487: i want to make sure you guys didnt mess up**_

_**Gray: so you dont trust us**_

_**Hinata3487: nope, anyways fairy tail belongs to the great Hiro-san**_

_**Graylu: we hope you like the story **_

**Keep forgetting **

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy p.o.v**

I remember when I was happy when I was with him, when we were together before all this mess happen. To tell the truth I never thought it would end, but I guess I was wrong, to think that it all started over something so small. It happen while I was just walking to my apartment, when I bumped into Hibiki. We had just started talking and ended up walking all the way to the park somehow.

"hehe…. I see, so that's what happen!" I said trying not to be mean.

"If you're going to laugh, hurry up and do it, that gives me the time to hear your lovely laughter." he said with one of those perverted smirks.

"S_ome times I wonder if you're ever stop being a play boy?" I said thinking to myself._

"Oh but you know, you could always stay with me in the Blue Pegasus hotel hmm"

"No thanks I think ill pass, plus I have to go met gray later today"

"You know you could do better, then that ice boy" he smirked.

That's what started it off, just a little conversation with a play boy who I bumped into one morning. If I had known something like that, could have caused such mess, I don't think I would ever left the guild without him by my side. The fact that he was there just walking around, about to go to he's apartment to get ready, if only… I hadn't seen Hibiki, if only I hadn't turned around to see who was behind me, if only I hadn't, if only I hadn't.

"Oi, Lucy what are you doing…" gray said running towards us before his eyes met with hibiki.

"Gray its not what you think-" I said before getting interrupted.

"Then what am I thinking Lucy." he said trying not to sound jealous, but I knew it already just by the look in his eyes I just wanted it all to stop.

"Gray, you shouldn't be like that to poor Lucy, after all you must treat every women like a beautiful princess." Hibiki said pulling me towards him by my wrist. But before he could kiss me gray came right in between us, I was so happy he did what he did in that moment.

"Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toy! How about you stop makin' passes at my princess, huh?" he said while getting in front of me so Hibiki couldn't grab me again. I hated it when stuff likes this happens.

I hoped once we got to my apartment that maybe things would settle down, that is I hoped.

"Lucy, why were you with that guy…"

"Its not like I was meeting him there, we just bumped into each other and started talking" I told him.

"Lucy…"

"Yeah"

"you know I love you right"

"I know gray, I love you too" I said holding on to gray, hoping that we could stay like this forever. That night I was so happy, I really hoped that we could have stayed that way forever. A couple weeks later things started to get out of control, we were arguing over every little things, that could have easy been solved. When they said jealous was a powerful thing that could lead to many horrible problems, I didn't believe them, but I know now I should have. I want to stay with him forever, I thought that if I tried hard enough that maybe we wouldn't break up and maybe we could go back to the way it was back then.

But then the day came when it finally happen, we broke up.

"Gray! where are you going?"

"Out"

"Its raining outside like hell, you cant go out there!"

"Lucy, I'm tired of all this…"

"Gray what are you talking about?"

"Its over… Lucy"

Those words just keep spinning around in my head, I don't remember how or when I ended up on the ground but I was. It had felt like some one was beating me with a baseball bat over and over again in my chest. I don't understand why, why does it hurt so bad. Why wont it stop hurting, even for a little bit, I just cant get him out of my head for some reason. Gray, why cant I stop loving with you.

To tell the truth, inside my heart there was a little piece that was kind happy that we broke up, that I didn't have to deal with all the issues, and I was glad to see all those things disappear from my life. After a month I decide I should try to start dating again. I ended up getting together with hibiki, I don't know why maybe its because when it happened he was always visiting me, telling me things to get me to laugh and smile.

"Lu-chan" hibiki called from behind me. After awhile of dating him, you find out he's not that much of a bad guy.

"I'm coming, just wait I need to find my heels" that day we went to the park to have a date, the rainbow sakuras were blooming in that evening . When we got to the park, there were children playing with kites, balls and all sorts of toys. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure in the distance but I really didn't want to know if it is the person I though it was. In the end we ended up walking around for hours watching the kids play games and the falling petals raining down in the river. Finally we got tired and sat down on a bench in front of the river, I asked hibiki if he could buy me a silver fox _snow cone_. It had only been a couple of minutes and I was bored to death, so I decide to look in the river and watch the giant gold fishes swimming around beneath the surface but instead I was the reflection of gray and juvia kissing. When I seen them my heart started to hurt again, I… I didn't know what to do but look away trying to hold the pain in.

But that was about two months ago. Oh and I'm still with Hibiki, of course I have no idea how long this relationship will last. But no matter what, every time Hibiki tries to kiss me, I keep seeing his face… _even in my dreams_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata3487: ah my first graylu fanfiction finally out, well i guess its time to have a party<strong>

**Lucy: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT **

**Gray: Lucy calm down**

**Lucy: NO I will not What the hell your just cruel what you did to me in this story **

**Hinata3487: hey i need drama, and i couldnt do that to Gray hes to hot for me to do that to, anyway dont worry the next few chapters will have some comedy in them you know i cant just have it all sad all the time so plz review and tell me what you think about it, I know this chapter sucks it seems pretty over used to me o well**


	2. Ch 2: Lucy & Levy to the garden we go!

**Gray:** so you final wrote the next chapter

**Hinata3487:** yeah, it was so hard... i had so much homework and test i had to and more to come

**Lucy:** plz tell me that you didnt write about me like you did the last time

**Hinata3487:** dont worry Lucy this chapter is not sad like the other chapter, it even has some comedy in it

**Lucy:** good

**Hinata3487:** i leave the rest to you two

**Lucy:** okay

**Gray:** hinata3487 would like to thank you all for reading her first graylu fanfiction

**Lucy:** she would also like to thank GrayLu69Fanz for the reveiw that she posted and how happy she was to get it

**Graylu:** so with all that out of the way let get back to the story

**_Previously in Keep forgetting _**

_'gray, where are you going'_

_'its over… Lucy'_

_'Why wont it stop hurting...'_

_'Why cant I stop loving with you.'_

_'...maybe its because when it happened he was always visiting me, telling me things to get me to laugh and smile.'_

_'It had only been a couple of minutes and I was bored to death, so I decide to look in the river and watch the giant gold fishes swimming around beneath the surface but instead I was the reflection of gray and juvia kissing. When I seen them my heart started to hurt again, I… I didn't know what to do but look away trying to hold the pain in.'_

_'But that was about two months ago. Oh and I'm still with Hibiki, of course I have no idea how long this relationship will last. But no matter what, every time Hibiki tries to kiss me, I keep seeing his face… even in my dreams'_

**_Chapter 2_**

**Normal P.O.V**

As Lucy falls asleep, she begins to dream of what happened in the park two and a half months ago, when she saw one of her teammates making out with a certain water mage and how she felt like she could have die that day even through it had been over 6 months ago since they broke up.

**LUCY'S DREAM**

_"Lucy, I'm sorry but I was never in love with you"_

_"Gray please don't say those kind of things… please"_

_"Good bye Lucy…" gray said as he started walking farther and farther away."No wait… don't leave me!" Lucy yelled crying but for some reason her words didn't come out of her mouth. She kept yelling his name and chasing after him as fast as she could but still the faster she ran the farther away gray was from her… until he disappeared._

**Lucy P.O.V**

"gray?" I yelled waking up. My heart was pounding so fast, and I sat in my bed sweating from the nightmare I had just had. "It was all just a dream…" I repeated to myself, _just a dream_. Ever since that night we broke up I've been having these dreams for almost a year now. I know that I shouldn't be having them, so why then why won't they stop, why. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I cant keep doing this, we're both are in two different relationships so why… why do I keep forgetting to forget about you.

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan" my best friend called.<p>

"Levy-chan, what are you doing here"

"Its 1:00, and you didn't show up at the guild so I was worried" Its 1:00pm already how long have I been asleep.

"Gomena Levy-chan" I said sticking my tongue out and hit myself on the head. I cant believe I forgot all about our promise yesterday because of a stupid dream.

**Normal P.O.V**

**(flashback to the guild the day before)**

"_and what were you getting so worked up about for a pillow fight?" Gray complained covered in bandages._

"_I give everything 100%" replied Natsu._

"_and yet you lost!" yelled Gray as he and Natsu began to fight again._

"_what? It was you that lost!" Natsu yelled back, then both the young mages look at Lucy._

"_This can't be happening, please tell me this isn't be happening." Lucy thought._

"_Lucy! I'm the one who won, right?" they yelled trying to be louder than the other, which was getting flat out annoying._

"_please ask Erza and not me" Lucy said trying to hide the pain in her heart of being so close to gray like she did every day._

_Sitting right next to our young female mage was Levy, who could easily tell that Lucy was not over gray, and struggling over trying to hide her feeling for him._

"_Poor Lu-chan__." Levy thought then an idea hit her that could help get gray out of Lucy mind for a bit and have some fun herself._

"_hey Lu-chan" Levy whispered into Lucy ear. "I have the perfect idea on where we can do tomorrow, __you see there's this place that's brand new tropical garden, __and they say if you pray to kami-sama there that the one thing you pray for will come true" ._

"_So what do you think, Lu-chan" Levy asked_

"_Sure we can go there, what time though" Lucy answered while looking at the ground._

"_At 12:00 in the park" responded Levy._

"_okay" _

"_promise me, you'll be there" Levy said, and raised out her pinky finger._

"_promise" said Lucy who entwine her pinky with her best friend's. _

_**(end) **_

**Lucy P.O.V**

"so where is this place any way Levy-chan" I asked.

"to tell the truth I have no idea" she answer looking around for people who might have seen the place or at least known a person who did.

Huh… I feel so bad, I forgot all about the garden, and we made a promise about it. Its all because of that stupid dream. The fact that I'm dating a playboy, who is pretty nice to be around with but I'm really not to serious about our relationship we have_. _After all this time I'm still in love with him and I still can't do nothing about it. How pathetic am I right now_, _I'm making all my friends worry sick about me including Levy-chan.I'm just so sick and tired of being this stupid love sick puppy. I need to get over him, I have to-

"Lu-chan, look I see it, I see the garden its right up ahead, come on lets go see what kind of beautiful flowers they have" I turned my head away from levy thinking I saw a couple walking away from we were heading. Is that Gray and Juvia walking a different direction over there I thought to myself. No it must just be my imagination, nothing else just me imagining things, I shook my head mentally.

"right!" I said turning my head to her_, _the only thing I can do now is to smile on how much fun I'm having right now. I cant be sad, not when Levy's trying so hard to cheer me up.

"wow, we're final here, but how do we get in?" I asked.

"by the front door of course Lu-chan" Levy said walking straight into the doors. (there automatic doors)

"that hurts, why didn't the doors open" she said rubbing her forehead.

"I think they're closed right now"

"if that true, they should have at least put a sign up saying so" she said as she began looking though the glass walls and sighed.

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, we saw the guards coming out from the side, whispering something about a robbing in a bank or something like that. They just kept going with their conversation, and didn't even asked us if we need help or anything, that just shows you that a person could have easy broke in and stole all of the plants and sold them at a black market. _**(I have no idea if there is one in fairy tail or if you can do that =P) **_

"come on Lu-chan, lets go home now, I don't even know what time it is". And so our day was doing nothing but looking for a garden around town for at least 2 hours and a half, but I cant say I didn't get anything out of it though, I mean its would be a great place to have a date**. **

* * *

><p>hinata3487: so i hope you all liked the chapter and plz review. Tell me what you dont like about it, tell me what you like about it, just dont go over board and curse me out, it happen to my friend on fanfiction, it was one person but still one person makes a difference. oh and as you can tell its all the chapters are going to be short well i have a lot of school stuff to do and i also have homecoming that is coming up and i am helping with everything. so till next bye also i dont own fairy tail though i do love it XD<p> 


	3. Ch3: Goodbyes & holding the pain back

**Gray:** i see you final uploaded the next chapter

**Hinata3487:** yeah, it was so hard... i had so much test i had to study for and my computer was messing up

**Lucy:** okay so whens the next chapter going to be out?

**Hinata3487:** i have no idea maybe 4 weeks from now i wish i could do it fall break but my computer is getting fixed 2 weeks

**Lucy:** wats wrong with it

**Hinata:3487:** the power at my house keeped going out and it messed it up idk how

**Gray:** can we get to the story now

**Lucy:** fine mr.

**Gray:** hinata3487 would like to thank you all for reading her first graylu fanfiction

**Lucy:** she would also like to thank IhEaRtGrAyLu , XxCamixX, and graylu26 for the reveiwing this story and she was to get them

**Gray:** nothing belongs to her its all owned by the great Hiro-san

**Graylu:** so with all that out of the way let get back to the story

_Previously in Keep forgetting _

_"Lu-chan" my best friend called._

_"Levy-chan, what are you doing here"_

_hey Lu-chan" Levy whispered into Lucy ear. "I have the perfect idea on where we can do tomorrow, you see there's this place that's brand new tropical garden, and they say if you pray to kami-sama there that the one thing you pray for will come true" ._

_"wow, we're final here, but how do we get in?" I asked._

_"by the front door of course Lu-chan" Levy said walking straight into the doors._

_They just kept going with their conversation, and didn't even asked us if we need help or anything, that just shows you that a person could have easy broke in and stole all of the plants and sold them at a black market._

**Chapter 3**

"_Lucy, where do yo__u want to go today"_

"_the new tropical garden" I said to hibiki ._

"_ok" he said looking around. Hump with that attitude he said it in it was more like whatever, can you leave me alone while I flirt with some other women._

_It only took a couple minutes for me to find the route, to get to there since me and levy last exploration. _

_When we went in the garden there was this one flower that caught my eye right away._

"_it's really pretty" _

"_it sure is, Lucy"_

"I wish I could live in a place just like this, it's just so beautiful" I said smelling the exotic flowers.

"yep but you're more beautiful" Hibiki said pulling my face in towards him to kiss me, but I pulled my face back before he could.

"I'm sorry Hibiki, I just cant… not right now" I said looking away. Its been like this ever since we been dating, I just cant seem to get his face out of my mind every time Hibiki tries to kiss me.

"Lucy, we've been dating for 7 months now and you never once let me kiss you. So just this once let me please, Lucy" he touched my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I-I just can't" I said looking away.

"yeah me too"

"Huh" for a minute I stared at him as he looked down. I don't understand whats happening right now but I feel like I'm in one of those Japanese dramas where the main female character is about to get her heart broken by the one she loves.

Awkward… -_- (this is all lucy talking/thinking I have no idea wat to call it.)

"I'm sorry too, but I cant keep doing this. I mean all we ever do is hang out, we never do anything else like hold hands, and other stuff couples do; You don't even let me put my arm around you. I really am sorry Lucy but I'm break up with you"

Hmm… I knew that, me and hibiki wouldn't last very long, but I would have never expected that he would break up with me face to face. I always thought he was the type of guy that would send the girl a message or some thing like a rose with a card on it says 'I'm sorry I cant go out with you any more' or some cliché like that_. _I would have never thought that he was trying to maybe find his own true person to love , but then again he could just be trying to get to someone else who knows.

In just a few minutes of walking, I had ended up sitting under a giant sakura tree, that was in bloom_._

'_Hey Lu-chan, I have the perfect idea…they say if you pray to kami-sama there that the wish you pray for will come true.'_

"no way, right…" I said thinking out loud.

For my wish come true.

Kami-sama, if you really, really exist, I'm sorry for always teasing you or putting you to the side_. _So please, some how if you could , give me the strength to move on, so I can forget my love for him, please~

"Lucy…" said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around to see who it was…

"g-gray" I knew he could hear the sadness in my voice when I said his the real question is: what is he doing here, in a place like this by himself.

"Lucy, what are you doing here." asked gray.

"oh, I heard that a new garden had just been built, so I had to check it out for myself"

_Lucy get yourself together I whispered to myself in a low enough voice to where gray could barely hear me._

"what did you say Lu" gray asked me.

"nothing, nothing, I was just talking to myself, oh gray what are you doing here" I said looking to see if someone was behind him.

"Lucy-san"

I turned my head left to see juvia come out from a path and started walking towards us. She went to grays side and took a hold of his hand smiling.

"oh me and juvia are on a date and I thought I say hey to you"

"really okay then I'll let you two love birds be, see you two tomorrow at the guild then" I waved my hand to say goodbye to them and started walking away until I couldn't see them anymore.

Once I knew that the two of them couldn't see me, I started to run as fast as I could before my tears could have a chance to run down my face. By the time I got home and inside my apartment, the tears were already flowing down to where I could stop them from coming_._

"Lucy, I was wondering if we could have a girls night-, lu…cy"

"oh, erza its just you, do you need something" I said trying to whip my face with my sleeve .

"Lucy what happen, are you okay"

"I'm fine erza, really its just for some odd reason I started crying, I think I might have got something in my eye nothing to worry about though."

"You saw them together didn't you." erza said hugging me.

"W-what""Lucy, its ok we're right here for you" erza said as she began petting my head_. _

Once erza started petting my head all the pain that I had been keeping deep inside my heart final came out in tears after a while I started sobbing on erza's shoulder. I couldn't do any thing to stop myself from crying, even though all I wanted to do was just bottle it all up.

_**erza pov (in past tense)**_

_**(at the guild)**_

I had first came to lucy's apartment to see if she wanted to go with me, levy and mira to have some fun but when I went in side, I found her crying in her bathroom.

"Lucy, I was wondering if we could have a girls night-, lu… cy"

"oh erza its you, do you need anything" she said whipping away tears with her sleeve."Lucy, what happen are you okay" I asked .

"I'm fine er back then, with all of those memories za, really its just for some odd reason I started crying, I think I might have got something in my eye nothing to worry about though" she said trying to smile. When she said those few words, I though about the only person that could make her cry like this 'gray', she saw him on a date with juvia again.

"you saw them together didn't you" I said looking out the window."w-what" she stuttered."Lucy, its ok we're right here for you" I said comforting lucy. I stayed with her until she fell asleep on my shoulder from crying. I knew she was going though, I knew almost exactly how it felt to have the one you love taken away from you by some one else, I felt the same way when my beloved Gerard was taken away from me by the council and zeref's spirit.

I was in so much pain back then, with all of those memories flashing in my head one after the other I didn't know what to do.

"_I know! Lets name you 'Erza Scarletto'!"_

" '_Name you'? Don't just go naming other people…"_

"_Scarletto… Erza Scarletto"_

"_Scarletto, it's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget."_

Hours past and all I did was cry while whispering his name over and over again, trying to calm myself from the event that had just unfolded in a mire hour.

to be continued

**Hinata3487:** also to XxCamixX i am going to write the story in grays pov but thats going to be after the sleep over

oh plz people also review this chapter

_thank you all for reading this but i thinking about quiting and killing myself goodbye JK no i wouldnt do that i just said that cuz of my cousin thats one of the reason why this chapter was late, he was only 13 and yet he decided to hang himself in his room, i will miss him but dont worry i wont stop writing this story i just want to let the people who are reading this to let you know there are people who care about you even though your life might suck and you think its unfair dont kill your self there are lots of people out there that love you and would be hurt and sad if they lost you. you might get bullied or beated by your parents ect. just plz know that the easy way out is not the best idea and you might end up making the ones who love you sad please think about a different way to solve your problems other then death. my cousin was only 13 he had straigh As and Bs he had a really good future ahead of him, but he got picked on for wearing good clothes like the brands that cost about 50-100 dollars for pants or shirts by other boys. i just telling you guys there are more ways to stop your suffering then killing your self just think about it_


	4. Ch 4: Sleep Over part 1

_Hinata3487: I final got to upload chapter 4 _

_Gray: she said chapter 5 should be out about a week or 2 from now if shes lucky and the internet doesn't break_

_Lucy: _hinata3487 would like to thank you all for reading her graylu fanfiction

_Gray: _she would also like to thank XxCamixX, XxxangelheartedxxX and cloudy rains for the reveiwing this story, she is very grateful

_Lucy: _nothing belongs to her its all owned by the great Hiro-san

Graylu: so with all that out of the way let get back to the story

_Previously in Keep forgetting _

"_Lucy, where do you want to go today"_

_Lucy, we've been dating for 7 months now and you never once let me kiss you. _

"_Lucy…" _

"_nothing, nothing, I was just talking to myself, oh gray what are you doing here" _

"_Lucy, I was wondering if we could have a girls night-, lu…cy"_

"_Scarletto… Erza Scarletto"_

"_Scarletto, it's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget."_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Lucy pov**

(Huuuooouuaaaahaaa) I look all over the place to where I was, and found out I was sleeping in my bed remembering what happen yesterday. I must have fallin asleep while erza was here. I hope I didn't cause her any trouble, I probably should to go to the guild to make sure every thing is okay.

**In the guild**

"Lucy, lets go on a job?" natsu said as I walked in the door.

"lets go, lets go" repeated happy.

Its as if they were waiting for me just to come to the guild.

"sure"

"so what kind of job are we going on" happy asked natsu as he jumped on his head, .

"aint decided yet" natsu said.

"this one, capture so escaped convict named Hengist" said gray holding up a poster of the guy.

"this guy uses some awesome magic, yosh I'm fired up" natsu said looking at the poster with stars in his eyes.

"the reward is 340,000 jewels a person, you can easily pay you rent with that lucy" erza said appearing out of nowhere. Should I even be surprised any more I mean after all the times they come in my room breaking and entering with out even asking me first.

"yeah that's 5 months worth of rent I'll do it" I said but what should I do with the rest of the jewel left over. _Shopping._

"yea" the guys yelled leaving the guild to get their stuff and of course erza already had hers when she came in, I wonder some times how the hell does she do that.

'erza…" I whispered.

"yes lucy what is it" erza replied looked back at me.

"thank you… for every, I mean last night and even before that."

"don't worry about it lucy, you helped me to. Also about what I was going to tell you last night is that all the girls are having asleep over at fairy hills after the mission so if you want to come you can" erza said walking forward to the place we were all going to meet at which happen to be my apartment **AGAIN**.

"I think I will, thank you erza really thank you"

**The next dayAt the guild**

"oh lucy you don't seem well, what's the matter" mirajane asked me.

"you know the job at onibas from yesterday" I said with my head down on the counter.

"yeah, what about it" replied mira-san.

"well its just that every job we take together, they always end up destroying the city and most of our reward goes to pay for the damage." I know that I'm complaining about this but who wouldn't I mean really what normal person wouldn't complain about this. I mean any mission we go to, they destroy something, like the play we did, we were just suppose to act and bring people in to see it. They ended up destroying the theater, and almost killing the audience. Every time this kinds of stuff happens mira-san always here to listen to me, even though she doesn't have to, I mean she could always tell me to doesn't want to hear it.

"oh my" But I'm glad she does listens to me, it kind relieve all the stress I've build up inside me from the missions.

"but at least this time I got enough to pay for 2 months worth of rent" I smiled and got out of my seat."see you later mira-san"

"bye lucy"

**Normal pov**

**To lucy's apartment **

By the time lucy had almost finish packing and getting everything she needed, it was already 7:00, she had already planned on leaving around 7:30. She had all the clothes she needed for the next 3 days that she was going to wear, all she needed to pack was her pajamas. Lucy had then gotten up from her bed where she had been folding her cloths and packing them in her suitcase, to her dressing table.

"lets see, I think I'm going to take this one with me." lucy said going though all of her drawers

**Lucy pov**

I had just took out all of my pajamas and laid them out on my floor to make it easier for me to see them. *sigh* this is going to be so hard to choose, they're all so cute. I reached inside dressing drawer again without looking to feel if there were any more in there that I didn't pull out. I stretched my had even farther back making sure there wasn't anything left in the drawer. Final my hand touched something in the right back hand corner of the drawer. It was some kind of silky fabric, I couldn't really tell what it was from the feel of it, so I decided to take it out of the drawer. It was my blue see-through spaghetti strap nightie that I wore when gray would come spend a night (wow gray sure was getting lucky XD)

"gray…" I wonder what he's doing right now.

**At the guild**

**Gray pov**

(gray - so this is the first time that you guys get to see stuff from my point of view so here we go…)

"gray-sama juvia is leaving now" said juvia. that's my girlfriend, she's a little umm… what's the words for it, cute but annoying.

"where you going?" you might ask me why the hell are you dating her if you think she is annoying well I'm not really the type of guy that wants to hurt this poor little girl feeling when she asked me out.

"juvia is going to fairy hills, all the girls are sleeping over there" she asked me out about a week after I had broken up with my ex.

"okay see ya juvia"

"bye gray-sama" she said before kissing my cheek and leaving.

Once juvia left, I started looking around the room to see who were still in the guild, there weren't that many all the girls are having their sleep over, while some of the others are going on their jobs. The only people really here is natsu, lisanna scratch that, I think lisanna is leaving.

"bye natsu see you tomorrow" lisanna said before letting go of the firebreath's hand and exiting the guild.

"you too lisanna" natsu said watching lisanna until the door shut all the way after she left. The look on droopy eyes' face, he looks like a freaking lost puppy 'phf" shit it slipped out.

To be continued

Hinata3487: I have no idea how long the sleep over is going to be, If I had all day to write fan fiction it would be so awesome but I don't and I have 2 fan fiction that I'm writing now, aka I'm continuing my first fan fiction, it suck and im not rewriting it no matter what my friends say, since im really getting better at English then I was a year a go XD

(1) that was a yawn. Huuuooouuaaaahaaa = yawn sound lolz

I cant do that just put the word down any more it sounds stupid to me when I read my own fan fiction. So I will try to use the actual sound for it if I can tell me what you thing about my yawn sound

Oh and huuou is the sucking air in and aahaa is letting it out

plz review XD


	5. Ch 5: Sleep Over part 2

**this chapter will have man vs self in it meaning lucy vs self and if you dont know what that means go ask your english teacher cuz im not helping you there** **also new characters are coming to the story find out by reading**

Normal pov

Oh shit gray said realizing what he had just said.

But nothing had fazed the young dragon slayer a matter a fact he didn't hear a single word the ice mage had said. The direction of where he was staring at said it all after all these years , natsu dragneel was still afraid of losing her, even though she had came back, he was still scared, scared of the fact that he might loss her again . That she might never come back again. Lisanna… he whispered before laying his head down on the table listening to the music of the rain that was now falling down softer and softer that you could barely hear it. In a few moments he had fallen asleep with his blue cat partner by his side.

Gray pov

_That idiot for a dragon slayer just fell asleep after I laughed at his ass. Why I should just hit him upside his head just to pick a fight with the idiot. hnmm… forget it, I'm leavin._

(time skip to the park *spins around in computer chair* wwwweeeeeeeee )

_It took me awhile to calm my nerves down, that flame brain always gets me so worked up. It make me wonder how the fuck can lisanna put up with him and that idiotic brain of his. I'm surprised that any one can put up with him and his freaking guts. I really don't understand how everyone puts up with him. I don't even understand how I put up with him. But there is something good that comes out of it like the fact that its funny as hell when he gets the shit beat out of him whether its erza beating him up for doing something stupid or from lucy when he breaks into her apartment whether it was when she wanted to be alone or when we were making out and he interrupted us. Hmph those were good times, good times._

"Lyon-sama, lyon-sama matte kudasai lyon-sama"

_Lyon and that voice its berry no, belly no what idiot would name their kid belly plus I think her name started with an S, shelly I think it was shelly yes shelly that one pink hair girl that follows him that always says love. Wait… what the hell are they doing here? They're probably on a job but still what the hell, why didn't no one tell me they were coming to town? Where the hell are they any way I don't see them anywhere._

"yo…"

"oh shit! what the hell lyon you bastard, didn't Ul teach you that you aren't supposed to sneak up on people like that."

_This guy has to be kidding._

"Lyon what are you guy doing here anyway?"

"Since you already seen us I might as well tell you, I came here to visit Fairy Tail while on vacation."

"Wait, what about-"

"Sherry, she's here with Ren from Blue Pegasus" _Sherry, well I was close._

"So she's dating one of Blue Pegasus boy-toys huh"

"yeah what about you, still dating that lucy girl or are you two already married?" lyon said putting his arm around my neck to give me a nugy.

"Lyon, me and lucy broke up over 6 months ago…" _I looked him straight in the eye when saying that. Oh was all he said and gomenasai . I cant blame him for not knowing after all I haven't seen him in over a year._

"well then ill be seeing you when I do to fairy tail, ja ne gray"

"mata ne" I replied.

_And just like that the guy leaves like always. Shit, the sun is already setting well I guess I should get going then ._

=^.^=

Normal pov

It had already been hours since the girls' sleep over had started and most of them had already past out from all the parting. During the whole thing they had played so many games including a fierce pillow fight war with erza as the winner of course and many other things like that. Almost every one of the girls at least one game expect the two best friends levy and lucy and the very shy dragon slayer wendy. That day had to be the most tiring day of partying the girls had done in a while for erza and mira to have get knockout in less then 10 hours.

By now it had to be around 8:30, with almost everyone knocked out the remainder of the girls had either decided to go to sleep or stay up and do something to entertain them selves. Lucy had no plans to stay up and write her novel with levy or erza around the corner. Erza was passed out on the couch but could wake up any moment from the slightest sound and levy was in her room/liberty reading a new book she had just bought the other day. The only room that she could probably sleep in was juvia, all the other rooms were either filled with stuff harmful that could potential fall on her/attack her while she was a sleep aka erza's and bisca's rooms or there were people already sleeping in there like wendy's room. So her only choice was juvia which she didn't mind sleeping on the floor with juvia since there was juvia's bed was being used as a… well lets just say it looked like a messy closet full of suite cases. It really didn't bother her to sleep in juvia room it really didn't but she just couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she might have tried. In the end she just ended up watching juvia sleep.

Lucy couldn't blame gray for falling in love with juvia even though she was a little obsessed with him. Juvia was so much prettier than her. Juvia always had her hair done in different ways while she always kept her hair in a bunch or two pony tails. Even the ways juvia dressed was cuter then her, always wearing so many different out fit but always keeping it so simple. While she always wore something to try to show off her body. Juvia never had to do that to look cute, because she was cute. Not only that but juvia was also a powerful wizard much better than her. Compared to juvia, she Lucy Heartfilla was nothing more than a average girl who always needed protection. And to tell the truth gray was probably better off with juvia then her, she couldn't help but admire juvia because of that. Even juvia magic was compatible with grays, water, and ice a perfect compared to stars and ice. Lucy was no more then a runaway princess that always needed protection. She could never escape that fact no matter how much she wanted to. The whole phantom lord thing with her farther proved that and the S class trailers. In her mind Lucy had no right to be loved by gray the way she is now. "Lucy-san" her train of thought was broken by some one was calling her name but who was it.

"Lucy-san" it was juvia who was calling her, she had been awake this whole time.

"Hmmm"

"Lucy-san, juvia needs to ask you a question"

"Go a head and ask I wont bite, you know" lucy smiled.

"Ok… lucy-san do you still love gray-sama" lucy eyes widen, out of all the question juvia could have asked, it had to be that question.

"Juvia … why would you ask a silly question like that" lucy laughed.

"because juvia will now give up gray-sama, not even for lucy-san"

"Juvia" whispered under her breath before turning her back to her.

"…Right now juvia I just want gray to be happy and if that means him being with you then…" lucy paused before continuing.

"then there's nothing I can do but cheer the both of you on right"

"Lucy-san…" whispered juvia starring at lucy's back before falling back to sleep

**to be continued**

* * *

><p>i know i was late with this chapter plz dont blame me ok, TT^TT if you must you may stop reading and not even look at this fanfiction again. i really wasnt trying to be this late first i stayed with my mom and it was a surprise so i didnt have my fanfiction with me that i had already typed up. after that i had to go to driving school meaning 5 hours of studying and 2 hours of driving with no internet or anything else with me at all, so sad :'(. next i had school and what happen there i got double the homework i had the first time last year meaning no fanfiction again it lasted like that for 2 weeks then when i finally dont my computerinternet starts being a bitch and not letting me work or upload my fanfiction. i am so sorry but dont worry i will make it up by every new fanfiction chapter i do will have a short story with them like the one below XD i hope you like it also i was working on 3 fanfiction at a time also so that just made thing worser then the new fanfiction i was going to post up for another anime... it happen in the anime *evil piano music* they stole it XD my great idea well im not mad at it cuz well it just mean the shipp i like is happening lolz and more drama for that anime . so im just going to say this right now i do not own the character or name or anything from fairy tail i wish i did though also taking you all for reviewing my fanfiction or just reading it, it makes me happy.

Airi  
><strong>Natsu<br>**Gray

new girl ~

hi my name is airi, i m a new mage in town. im not really go at magic yet actually i really suck at it right now. any ways i was thinking of going to enter this awesome guild its called fairy tail i always loved to hear about it when i was a little kid but one year all of the mages dissappeared becouse something bad happen no one ever told me what happen but i still wanted to be apart of it. just last week i heard all the the missing mages came back out of no where and its been like 7 years now. so to day im becoming a mage of fairy tail matter a fact the guild should be right here where this ugly building is at... wait this cant be the great fairy tail ive always loved, it looks kind like a dump. i hope i dont have the wrong place, oh ii must have taken a wrong turn or something thats really like me i guess i can go inside and ask for help. *goes in side* hello anyone here, i guess i do have the wrong place well i better leave then. AAAHHHHHHH!  
><strong>hey little kid are you alright.<br>**hey flame brain you should really watch were youre going you knocked over the kid  
>i think so wait... no way your natsu sama and gray sama*having a fangirl attack and faints*<br>**is she alright  
><strong>i have no idea but she might need somehelp when she wakes up, youre doing this by your self fire breath i have to go pick up lucy for our date  
><strong>what ever ice breath <strong>*picks me up*  
>*pretending to be asleep* its so wonderful natsu sama is holding me hehe ^^

END

if you want to be apart of the next story just tell me their names but i want to make the personality and who they might be related to lolz and i hope you like the storys i make


	6. Ch 6: Dear Mama

**_Hinata3487: yes finally after all the test i had and studying i did i finally got it done _**

**_Gray: did your internet break down agian_**

**_**_Hinata3487: maybe_**_**

_**Lucy: hinata3487 would like to thank you all for reading her graylu fanfiction**_

_**Gray: she would also like to thank all of her friends for wishing her a great birthday **_

_**Lucy: even though she didnt tell anyone really**_

_**Hinata3487: hey i was trying to but i was on hiatus**_

_**Gray: and you didnt tell your readers that**_

_**Hinata3487: its not my fault i wanted to but school got in the way the only reason i was on hiatus was becouse of testing which im still doing for over a month now and i was lazy, so shut up this conversation over**_

_**Lucy: nothing belongs to her its all owned by the great Hiro-san**_

_**Graylu: so with that out of the way let chapter 6 begin**_

* * *

><p>Dear mama<p>

I know I haven't been writing to you as much as I used to. I've been kind dealing with a lot of stuff lately. Mama, it has been over almost a year since me and gray have been broken up now. Just recently hibki has also broken up with me too, but it didn't feel the same as when gray broke my heart. In fact I didn't really feel anything at all, no heart braking pain, no sadness, no tear, no nothing. I'm actually kind of relieved that hibiki broke up with me. That is until he left me and I was seen by gray and juvia while they were on their date. That was when everything went downhill.

A lot of thing have happen since they started dating, mama… but mostly change. Juvia has finally stopped calling me her love rival and gray and me have gotten more distance, chigou even before then _the bond between us has come apart and is dying away in everyday. _

But it hasn't all been depressing, mama. I've been having a lot of fun in the past few months too. Me and levy went on this huge walk/adventure to find this new tropical garden. :P we ended up getting lost for who knows how long, then the girls had decided they we were going to have this huge party at fairy hills. Ok to the truth I don't have a clue what it should be called but it was a lot of fun. At the party, many thing including: the drinking contest, card games, and all sort of stuff you could hardly imagine females doing at a party… well if you never meet any one from fairy tail that is. Me and juvia finally sorted thing out that contains any thing that has to do with gray. We've even become closer now then we ever were, going on jobs together that is when grays not there. I've been kind of avoiding him. -_- oh and lamis scale has been coming over to visit us more often, well really its just lyon team plus whats his name… I forget but he's a great mage, he's even one of the wizard saints. Lamis scale wasn't the only ones to come and visit fairy tail, the trimens also came.

That was one of the craziest weeks in my life, since I've been in fairy tail. Lyon confessing his undying love for juvia, even though she kept trying to tell him, that she is in love with gray. But lyon always went straight to the point that he didn't care and he would win her love. Meanwhile, while lyon was busy with juvia, sherry and ren were all lovey dovey together no wasting a single second pass with out the two of them being together. They weren't even at fairy tail most of the time but on the last day they did come ren proposed to sherry. You should have seen it mama, he really is a tsundere, "its not like im proposing or anything like that. Were just getting resigned together… that's it. Its just that youre always around me . Its kind of irritating, but when youre not by my side im just no good." oh and then sherrys little sister came right after she and hibiki left, they really do look alike. Im not very certain that she has the whole "love" thing down like her sister yet. That plus I think she has a thing for lyon, I really don't know yet.

Mama, I also, kind have, might have… forgot to tell everyone that me and hibiki had broken up. *awkward silence* In the result, all the girls were trying to give me and him some much needed "alone time" as they said it… awkward . -_- I felt better when he started to flirt with the other girls in the guild instead of him sitting next to me with an annoying cricket in the background making noise. Though the girls kept bothering me asking me a million questions at once about why I was letting him hit on other female when I was suppoply dating him. I ended up looking at them weird until I realized that they didn't know that me and hibiki weren't in a relationship any more after I asked them "what you guys talking about me and hibiki aren't going out?" After that all you could hear in fairy tail for five minutes were all the girls going 'EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?' Followed by more question about how it happen and all the other kind of question people ask when someone breaks up. And like that the news spread like wild fire luckily, it only lasting a couple of minutes before everyone got bored with it. Everyone had such surprised faces but when I looked at grays, there was nothing, no shock, no surprise, no nothing. I really need to stop getting my hopes up like that.

Even erza wouldn't be able to help me right now, she has her own problems, that is ichiya basically chasing after her every where she goes, it wasn't creepy no it was disgusting. I don't think anyone would be able to help her. I wish you could be here mama just to see how crazy my life is right now. Erza actually started throwing chairs random thing like chairs and tables at him trying to get away. To tell the truth I don't really think that erza could get away from him unless there was some one there who was in love with her and was very protective (aka Gerard). But I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. Even though he was just broken out of jail 2 weeks ago, he's still wanted for his crimes and the fact that he was broken out of jail.

Oh and a lot of things have happen to day as well, Gajeel final got some guts to ask levy out on a date. aww it makes me feel like almost everyone in fairy tail is finally starting to settle down, by that I mean the whole falling in love and starting a family or try to at least.. That reminds me, Romeo has joined fairy tail, he's about Wendy's age, its been a while since he has been in the guild. From what I hear his father said he wasn't allowed to join until he mastered at least 3 or 4 types of fire. I also heard this sister is planning to join a guild, I hope its fairy tail, I've never seen her before so I hope she does join. Oh and I think romeo has a thing for wendy, I think she does too. They would look really cute together when they are older. Yep, everything is just crazy as always, from a broken heart to partying out with friends. Right now I have no idea how my life is going to end up like, but I hope it's a happy one were I be with the ones I love.

Finally, mama today I'm going on a job with team natsu, I haven't don't that in ages. I going to try my best with every being on the job in all including gray. Wish me luck mama.

Love,

Your daughter Lucy Heartfilla

P.S. ill try to write more often mama ~

*slam*

"Oi lucy hurry up everyones waiting for you, its time to leave"

"Aye"

"Oh shit its that time already, wair for me you guys. Ill be right there just let me finish this up"

~well I guess this is goody bye for now mama, don't worry I promise I wont try to get hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>short story time<strong>

*FLASH BACK SUMMARY*

Lucy had just gone shoping with all the girls and had finally got back to fairy tail. She was so happy to finally do something then to spend her money on her rent or natsu and happy. Lucy was sitting by her self for the past 5 minutes. She was thinking to her self out loud, if gray liked her just as much as she did. while passed gray and lucy new mage friend Ami hearing the whole thing. When lucy turned her head she seen gray with a 'O' face before running off, leaving the two girls behind. One embarrassed on how he had just found out and the other one who had just been talking to the ice mage telling him, he should confess to the stellar spirt mage.

*END*

gray i know youre in there you better come out and go talk to lucy, or else i'll bring you out. i will i have a bat right here with me and im not afraid to use it, so either you come out or im coming in which is it *hears back window open and something falls* oh no he just did climb out though the window and try to run away. *braks in to the house* the bitch did. YOU THINK YOU WON GRAY HUH WELL YOU HAVENT I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN ALL THE WAY TO... i cant think of a place right now. gray i didnt want it to come to this i realy didnt. RELEASE THE HOUNDS, im sorry gray im so sorry. natsu you can stop hiding now and here have a loli pop for being a good boy. *natsu runs away with the loli pop in his mouth* it not my fault if he falls with that thing in his mouth.

* * *

><p>BEFORE I FORGET I AM ALSO WORKING ON A NEW FANFICTION AND ITS A CROSS OVER BETWEEN ALL ANIME WORLDS MOSTLY ITS ABOUT BLEACH AND DRAGONBALL (NO WORRIES ITS JUST ME AND MY FRIEND BEING IN THERE AND FINDING THE DRAGON BALLS NOTHING ELSE NO CRACK COUPLES) ME AND MY FRIEND ARE WRITING IT AND IF YOU WANT AN ANIME WORLD TO BE IN THERE OR IF YOU WANT TO BE IN IT TELL ME AND EVERY THING OF COURSE YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER BUT YOU CAN HELP US WE NEED MORE WORLDS AND YOU CAN BE OUR TOUR GUILD ITS A VERY FUNNY STORY SO FAR AND ITS GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT THAT IS VERY LONG LOLZ ITS NOT EVEN HALF WAY FINISH AND ITS OVER 3000 WORDS ITS LIKE 18 DONE SO PLZ IM BEGING YOU HELP ME BY REPLYING OR MESSAGE ME


	7. author notes

Authors notes

This is not a chapter… I'm so sorry this was suppose to be one but I'm not done with it yet since I now have 3 fan fictions I'm working on sorry again. I need a day to work one it but I cant come back on the inter net for 2 more months so because of that I will make 2 chapter and post them at the same time for you guys. Thank you for reading this and if you guys will read my other fan fiction that me and my friend are writing I posted the prologue only for now until its all done that is I hope you all like it to don't worry no actually couple but there will be lots of anime like naruto, fairy tail, lovely complex, bleach, vampires knight, jewel pet tinkle and ect. Also plz dont reply to this since it will be replaced by the actually chapter if you want to reply or something do it by messageing me or do an anonymous reply.

**update** so far i have writed 3 chapters like i said and 5 short storys that are all in my folder but I dont have time to update anything *sad* I know i was going to but it happen school and i have college classes so guess what i got on my report card even though ive been trying my hardest (school classes): A, B, A (college classes) C, D, F, D. yeah i need to get my grades up alot but i will spoil some things for you in my next chapter: 1. the upcoming chapter is no graylu 2. its about one couple who i want to happen 3. its juvia pov 4. it has something to do with a date. 5. we get to go to dinner (short story) 1. still about juvia but its kind of sad 2. is about sting TT^TT thats all the spoilers im giving you and dont worry im not giving up on writing fanfiction college classes just giving me too much to do. damn i should have not took them this year. will try to update soon soory for all thoses people who read my lame fanfiction.


End file.
